


Overworked Doctor

by Dpes



Category: The Good Doctor (TV 2017)
Genre: Dont piss off Claire, Other, Overworked, Procreative Neil and Claire, exhausted
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-08-26 05:05:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 8,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16675045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dpes/pseuds/Dpes
Summary: Shaun does one to many thirty six hour shifts leading to an overworked and exhausted Shaun.Written by Dpes. Edited by Slothbeans.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> my first the good doctor story hope you like it

Shaun was standing by the nurse's station looking over a patient chart. it was the last one he had to do and then his 36-hour shift would be over.

Shaun was exhausted. Too many members of staff were off with the flu. A larger than normal amount of emergency surgeries had popped up during the shift leading to Shaun not getting any breaks and he was looking forward to his shift ending. He was about to put down the chart of his shift when Dr. Andrews approached him.

"Dr. Murphy, I need to have a word with you," said Dr. Andrews with a small smile.

"Okay, Doctor Andrews," said Shaun, rocking on his heels.

"I need you to stay on for another 36 hours. Unfortunately more members of staff called in sick so I need you to stay on," said Dr. Andrews, earning a few dirty looks from a couple of nurses working at the station.

"The flu is one of the most commonly spread..." Shaun started but immediately stopped when Dr. Andrews gave him a glare.

"But I just did a 36-hour shift," explained Shaun. He just wanted to go home to rest. He was hoping to see Neil later on.

"Look at it like this. The longer you work, the more lives you save." Dr. Andrews knew to say that would get Shaun to do anything.

"Okay, Doctor Andrews," said replied. He did have a desire to save as many people as he possibly could, even when he was exhausted.

"Good. If you need me I will be in my office," finished Doctor Andrews. Turning around back to his office, Shaun just shrugged and went off to examine one of his new patients.

On the way to the patient's room, he bumped into Claire who was just starting her shift.

"Hello, Shaun," she said with her usual large grin.

'Hello, Claire" said Shaun, nodding in greeting.

"What are you doing here?" Claire raised an eyebrow at him. Something didn’t seem right in her gut.

"I work here," deflected Shaun. He continued to rock on his heels as he headed towards his patient.

Claire shook her head but still had a fond smile on her face "I meant why are you still here? Your shift finished. You should be home by now. Or with Neil." Claire laughed and wiggled her eyebrows at the last part.

"No. My shift just started." Shaun didn’t want to admit how Andrews had pressured him, so instead, he just admitted he was starting his new shift.

This only earned a confused look and silence from Claire before she shook her head. Finally, she replied.

"Hmm... Maybe I got the shifts mixed up again,” she said with a shrug. "Anyway, who is the first patient?" Shaun was relieved she was changing the subject.

"Mr. Jackson. He has a suspected tumor in the frontal lobe," replied Shaun as he handed Claire the chart.

"All right let's get to work," she said as she glanced over the chart. They walked into the room together.

Shaun shook himself before entering the room.

He would stay awake. He had to.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys like it I was pretty unsure about his chapter but hope you like the small cute moment with Shaun and Neil

Shaun walked out of Mr. Jackson’s room. Not only was he still feeling completely exhausted, but to say the least the man was one of the most difficult patient's he and Claire had ever dealt with. That was actually an understatement. He was a complete bigot towards Shaun and treated Claire like she belonged in the kitchen.

As a team, they had managed to remove the tumor. They did a quick check on the patient's vitals before hightailing out of the room.

"Mr. Jackson’s vitals are stable. He should hopefully be discharged in a few days," Shaun informed the nurses. They were just as unpleased with the patient.

"Brilliant. Not to sound unprofessional but I’ll be happy when he’s out of our care." Clair rolled her eyes in disgust as she replied.

"He is not a nice man." Shaun nodded his head. The man pushed him to his limits.

"I know. Anyway, I’m going to head to the cafeteria. I need something to eat. Want to come with?" Clair had a kind smile on her face.

Shaun was really hungry. He hadn't eaten anything in hours - just bits of half an apple he’d been sneaking in between his patients.

Before he could respond to Claire he felt someone tap him on the shoulder he turned around to see Neil standing there, a large grin on his face.

"Hello Neil," Shaun said in excitement. He smiled at his boyfriend. He was still hungry and exhausted, but seeing Neil filled him with joy.

"Hey Shaun," replied Neil replied. He leaned in and gave Shaun a quick peck on the lips - an aww could be heard from the hospital staff around them with a slight “get a room” from Morgan as she walked past. Shaun couldn’t help but blush, but Neil quickly sent them back to work.

"I thought you were going to call me yesterday so we could spend some time together?" asked him. He didn’t seem too upset, but there was a bit of disappointment in his tone.

"Sorry. I was busy," replied Shaun quickly to avoid the subject. He didn’t want to tell Neil the reason. He already felt bad for working so late and he didn’t want Neil to become upset at him for not standing his ground.

‘I hope he’s not mad,’ Shaun thought to himself. A bit of a frown was forming, but he did his best to hide it by turning away. Still, Neil grabbed his hand in an effort of good gratitude.

"I’m not mad Shaun. Next time, just try to call or text me to let me know you’re busy." Neil smiled back reassuringly.

"Okay," Shaun agreed. Neil was pleased to see his reassurance work its way through Shaun.

“Your so cute sometimes," said Neil kissing him once more on the cheek. To be fair, Neil always thought Shaun was cute - he just couldn’t let it get to his head.

"You are cute as well. At times," replied Shaun, adding the last part as a joke.

"Thanks," said Neil with a chuckle. "Let's get on with our work." Neil let go of Shaun’s hand as they walked side by side to the patient’s room.

Nine hours later, Shaun had finished his shift and he was completely drained. They were finally letting him go home and rest.

He was just about to put on his jacket when he suddenly felt dizzy and had to lean against his locker. It lasted a few minutes that seemed to take forever, but finally, the dizziness faded

‘That was strange. I really need to get home,’ he thought to himself as he shook his head in an attempt to stay awake.

He was brought out of his thoughts by Allegra Aoki as she walked into the room, her high heels announcing every step she took.

"Hello, Doctor Murphy. I need to talk to you for a minute," she asked, though it was clear he didn’t have a choice. She had the smile on her face that usually meant she needed something.

"Okay, " Shaun replied. He didn’t have enough energy for anything else.

"I’ve been talking with the board and we need you to do us a favor," said Allegra.

"What is it?" asked Shaun. He wondered what the board could possibly want of him.

"The board has been trying to convince the city council to let us open a new physical therapy center. It’s going to be top of the line and help a lot of people, amputees included. But first, we need to get zoning access so that we can build there.” Shaun nodded along.

“The council is split down the middle, but there’s one that is unsure still. We believe you might be able to convince her if you personally explain all the people it could help." Allegra seemed sincere.

"Why me? Wouldn't Claire, Morgan, or Park would be better at that?" Shaun knew it was true - plus after a seventy-two-hour shift he really couldn't be bothered

"Normally, yes. But she requested you personally. Turns out you treated her a couple of months ago. She was very impressed with your skills. Her name was Miss Campbell. Do you remember?" Allegra’s smile was strong.

"I remember her. She had a broken leg and she was really nice to me," said Shaun remembering the former patient. She had been really encouraging towards him.

"It will really help the hospital if you do this," Allegra said, practically begging him at this point.

"Alright. I will do it," Shaun said, giving in. How long could it possibly take?

"Good. Thank you. There’s already a taxi already waiting outside for you,” she urged as she walked out of the room.

"Ok then," said Shaun hopelessly exhausted. He rocked on his heels and shook his head one more time before heading out to catch his taxi.


	3. Chapter 3

Shaun was staring out of the taxi window trying not to fall asleep. He had to fight to keep himself awake, focusing on the buildings and people that passed him by.

As they passed a sign titled Rosemary Ave, Shaun noticed the houses seemed to get fancier and higher in price. They reminded him a bit of Dr. Glassman’s house.

The trip was only twenty minutes. Shaun had fallen asleep for a few minutes during the trip, but it wasn’t enough. The second his eyes seemed to close, the taxi driver called to him. "Alright kid. We’re here."

"Thank you," mumbled Shaun. He shook his head to rouse himself as he reached for his wallet in his backpack.

The taxi driver immediately waved him away. "Don't worry about it. It’s on the hospital's tab." The driver had a kind smile. Shaun was relieved he didn’t have to worry about it.

"Thank you," respond Shaun. He didn’t like being called a kid, but he forced a smile anyway. The driver didn’t mean him any harm.

When Shaun stepped out of the taxi he took in the scene around him. The house was very fancy - the type of house he saw on Claire’s celebrity gossip magazines. He wondered how many rooms a single person could possibly need.

He walked up the porch and his stomach let out a huge grumble. ‘I will eat soon,’ he thought to himself. Shaun rubbed his stomach and knocked on the front door twice.

The door swung open a few moments later to reveal a short middle-aged woman with dark hair. He recognized her as the patient he’d treated months ago. She looked a lot healthier.

"Doctor Murphy. Hello. I was wondering when you would show up," she joked, a gentle smile on her face.

"Hello Miss Campbell," he replied.

"As I said before, you can call me Rachel." She rolled her eyes to herself. "You should come inside. It looks freezing out there." She stepped aside, not giving Shaun much of a choice.

Shaun nodded as he wrung his hands together. He rocked on his heels once before pushing himself forward into the house.

"This way," Rachel motioned as she leads Shaun down the hallway and into a quite large living room. It had two large sofas that took up most of the room. He couldn’t help but notice a large amount of file folders that littered the coffee table. He took a seat on the edge of the sofa, folding his hands neatly in his lap.

"What are those?" asked Shaun nodding towards the files.

"These are some case studies about that the hospital sends over. They’ve been trying hard to try to convince since I’m the last member to not vote,” she explained. "Though I’m pretty sure they overestimate my medical knowledge. These files are very dry," she added with a chuckle

"I can help you with that them," Shaun replied. He picked up the nearest file.

"That would be very helpful," she replied sincerely.

"Many doctors could have helped you with reading over the files. Why did you pick me to help you specifically?" Shaun was reading over the file as he asked the question.

Rachel was a bit surprised by the question but used to the straightforward attitude Shaun tend to bring forward. It was one of the reasons she had asked for his help.

"It was mainly because I feel like your one of few people at the hospital with no hidden agenda. When you treated me at the hospital, you never once asked me for anything or tried to suck up to me like the other hospital staff. You focused on treating me and taking care of me. Nothing else," explained Rachel with a genuine smile on her face as she remembered the experience.

"Thank you." was Shaun’s only reply. He was happy to hear how he’d affected her.

Shaun spent the next four hours working with her as he explained everything in the files, adding in his own knowledge from time to time. He was kind and gentle as he answered any questions she had.

"Well thank you, Shaun. I think you finally convinced me. With all the good the center can do, I think it's a great idea. I will definitely vote in favor. Thank you so much," she announced with a smile on her face.

"That is very good." Shaun smiled to himself. He had done a good job and the hospital board would be pleased with him. He had done his part to help a lot of people.

The exhaustion was finally starting to return and he could barely stand up without feeling dizzy. "I think it would be best if I went home now," Shaun said, gripping the furniture to keep himself from falling over. He had to fight through the dizzy spell.

"I can call you a cab if you’d like,” she suggested as she pulled her phone from her pocket.

"No thank you. I will take the bus. There is one coming soon to this neighborhood," he informed her. It would be a long trip, but he didn’t like relying on other people.

"Are you sure?" she asked. She wasn’t a doctor, but she could tell he wasn’t looking too good.

"Yes. I am sure." Shaun nodded to himself.

"There’s a bus stop about twenty minutes down the road,” informed Rachel. She led Shaun to the front door. "It was good seeing you, Doctor Murphy. I hope you have a good night. Get home safely.”

"Good night," said Shaun as he walked down the street. It was so dark that the street lights had flickered on.

When he was halfway to the bus stop, Shaun felt himself dizzying again. He tried to fight it like before, but it was stronger this time. It just wouldn’t go away. The worse he tried the fight it, the dizzier he became.

He tried to catch himself on a street light but found himself falling to the ground as the world went black around him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone. I'm Slothbeans and I'm not editing and adding little bits to the story. Everything is written and approved by Dpes, but I just wanted to say hello <3


	4. Chapter 4

Neil was sitting at his desk. His pen tapped against the stack of paperwork. He knew he should be working through the papers, but his mind was elsewhere. He found he was far too worried to focus on it. He’d been trying to get a hold of Shaun for the last few hours with little success. It was unlike Shaun to ignore phone calls, let alone calls from his boyfriend.

‘He must be sleeping or something,’ Neil thought to himself, doing his best to push down his worry.

He grabbed another form from the stack of paperwork and tried to push through his work. Before he could finish the first line, he found himself being interrupted by a ring from his cell phone. He quickly checked the Caller ID, hoping it was Shaun but was a bit disappointed when he saw Lea’s name.

"Hello," Nail said casually even though he found himself brimming with worry for his partner. He’d only given Lea his number in case of a Shaun emergency, so any call from her only cause further worry.

"Hey, Neil. Sorry to bother you at work. I was just wondering as Shaun been staying with you? " she asked gently. Neil could sense the worry in her voice.

"No, he hasn’t been staying with me. Why do you ask?" Neil was a bit confused by her question.

"Well... It looks like he hasn't been home for a couple of days and..."

"Wait, what?" shouted Neil, stopping Lea mid-sentence.

"It looks like he hasn't been home for a few days,” she repeated back to him.

"I have to go," Neil replied, barely giving Lea enough time to answer back before he ended the call.

"Can you call me when you find him? So I know he’s okay?" said Lea before being hung up on. Neil instantly tried to call Shaun again but there was still no answer.

"Damnit," Neil muttered to himself. He sprinted from his office in a desperate attempt to find Claire, Shaun’s closest friend. Surely, Claire would know something.

After twenty minutes of looking, he finally found Claire in the lockers. She had just gotten changed from her work clothes and was about to leave. "Hey Claire, have you seen or heard from Shaun?" asked Neil.

"Not since his shift ended. Why?" asked Claire, her eyebrows raised. It was rare for her to see Dr. Melendez this frazzled.

"I can't get a hold of him and Lea phoned me that he hasn’t been home for days. It isn’t like him. I have a bad feeling about all of this," explained Neil. He could see how quickly worry was creeping across her face.

"Okay. Let’s take a second. Have you tried checking the janitor’s closet?" She was trying not to panic, but Shaun was like a brother to her.

"No. I already know that he goes there to cool down and I checked it while I was looking for you." Neil’s words were urgent as his break wracked for possible solutions.

They were suddenly approached by a blonde nurse in children’s scrubs. "Excuse me. I couldn't help but overhear your conversation. Are looking for Dr. Murphy?" she asked the pair.

"Yes. Do you know something about where he is?" Neil was hopeful she knew something. The nurses were all really protective of Shaun. And nothing went on in this hospital without getting caught in the nurse gossip circuit.

"I overheard him talking with miss Aoki this morning. The wanted him to do some type of private consult, something for the committee?" she explained, unsure of what Aoki had wanted from him.

The nurse received exasperated looks from both Claire and Neil. They were desperate for her to continue. “That’s all I know,” she finally added.

"Thank you," said Claire, already aware Neil was panicking on the inside. The nurse nodded to the two before walking off.

Neil finally managed to regain control and push down his panic. "I need to talk to Aoki right this second," he said as he walked away.

"I’m coming too,” Claire said as she closed her locker behind her. She followed Neil as he rushed down the hospital halls. He was sure he could find Shaun himself, but he knew better than to argue with Claire when it came to Shaun.

When they reached Aoki’s office Neil didn’t take the time to knock. He pushed himself through the doors. Aoki was used to Neil’s behavior, but she was a bit confused on what he was upset about this time.

"Doctor Melendez, always a pleasure. What can I do for you today?” she asked.

"We heard you sent Shaun to talk to someone on a private consult? We need to know where he went. Now," Neil demanded.

"Alright. Please calm down. I sent Dr. Murphy to try to convince Ms. Campbell to vote for the zoning we needed for the physical therapy center, but that was almost seven hours ago," she explained calmly. She checked her watch.

"That’s why we are so worried. It shouldn't have taken at long,” Neil told her. He was trying to remain calm, but it was clear he was on his last nerve.

"And no one’s been able to get in touch with him for hours," Claire quickly added in.

"That is a bit concerning," she agreed. She grabbed her phone and started typing something. Neil could feel his phone buzz in his pocket. "There. I just texted you the address he was sent to,” she told them.

"Thank you," said Claire as they rushed out of the office. Neil was quick to sign off his shift and rush to his car.

Rosemary Ave wasn’t too far from the hospital, but the drive felt like an eternity as Neil sped down the road. Claire kept her eye on the passing sidewalks, doing her best to keep her mind from worrying when she spotted something. "Neil. Stop the car. I think there’s someone lying there.”

Neil wanted nothing more than to keep going. Ms. Campbell’s house was so close and he needed to find his boyfriend. He needed to see Shaun was okay, but he also knew how disappointed Shaun would be to find that they left someone in need. They’d both taken vows to help whenever possible.

"Fine,” he muttered as he pulled over the vehicle.

Both of them jumped from the car and quickly approached the person. As they got closer, it became pretty obvious that the lifeless figure was Shaun.

"Oh my god Shaun," said Neil as he bent down over Shaun. He felt for a pulse, every ounce of his doctor training kicking in. His heart felt like it was breaking into two, but at least he was able to find Shaun’s pulse.

"Neil he’s freezing," Clair informed him. She was holding his hand. His body trembled and his fingers were already turning blue.

"It’s possible he’s in hypothermic shock. We need to get him back to the hospital this instant," said Neil as he effortlessly picked up Shaun and raced him back to the car.

Claire nodded to herself as she climbed into the driver’s seat. Neil carefully placed Shaun on the back seat and buckled himself in next to him. He laid Shaun’s head onto his lap, careful to keep an eye on the boy’s pulse.

“You’re going to be okay,” Neil whispered, mostly to himself.


	5. Chapter 5

The seconds seemed to tick by slower than ever as they raced back to the hospital. Neil’s heart throbbed with anxiety the whole drive. Claire drove frantically throughout the twenty-minute drive.

"We're here," she announced as they pulled into the bay.

"Thank god," Neil signed under his breath. He had already had his seat belt undone so he could quickly jump from the car. It was barely stopped when he opened the door and hopped out. He scooped Shaun up in his arms as he rushed towards the hospital with Claire.

She ran ahead, screaming for help. The whole thing was getting the attention of the room. Neil didn’t care if he caused a scene. He needed to get Shaun help right this second.

Park Morgan and Dr. Lim rushed over to see what could possibly cause Neil such distress. It was an unusual sight. Empathy rushed over them as they saw Shaun laying lifeless in his arms.

"Park. Go get a gurney. Now, " Dr. Lim shouted.

"On it," he replied as he rushed to grab one. He brought it back as quickly as possible and they carefully laid Shaun across the bed. Neil put his fingers to Shaun’s pulse to make sure his heart was still beating.

"What the hell happened?" Dr. Lim as they started wheeling Shaun towards a private room.

"We found him collapsed on the ground. His heart was beating but he was freezing cold. He’s in hypothermic shock," said Neil reported. He held Shaun’s hand closely as they rolled him away. He refused to let him out of his sight again.

"Any clue why he might have collapsed?" Morgan asked, actually seeming sincere for once.

"No clue," replied Claire. She locked the gurney into place in the room.

"Okay, Neil. I’m sorry, but you know the rules. I need you and Claire to head out into the waiting room," ordered Dr. Lim as she ripped open Murphy’s shirt to hook up a heart monitor.

Neil stared at his pale body. It was icy cold and all the color drained away. "No way am I leaving," he said, staring at Lim with a mix of confusion and irritation. It was the only thing he was sure of. He couldn’t leave Shaun alone again.

"You know doctors aren't allowed to treat people who they are so close to. It creates bias. And I’ll be able to work best if I don’t have you breathing down my back." She took a few strong steps towards Neil that forced him to back out of the room.

"She’s right Melendez. The sooner we leave, the sooner he will be okay," she said in a calm voice. Her reasoning was sound, but it still bothered Neil. “And we need to call Aaron anyway. He should be here for Shaun.”

"Fine,” Neil grunted. He leaned over Dr. Lim one more time to look at Shaun. This wouldn’t be the last time he saw him. The last time he heard Shaun’s voice. Neil thought to himself.

‘I love you, Shaun. Please come back to us.’

Neil left the room in a rush. Claire started to follow but quickly turned one last time to face the other doctors.

"If you let anything happen, Shaun, Neil won't be the only one you'll have to deal with. This whole hospital cares for him," Claire reminded them. This was the most important patient they’d ever had to tend to.

"Wow Clair, you’re really scary," muttered Morgan, but even she was worried.

The doctors didn’t say anything else as they got to work.

 

 

It was had only been an hour, but the waiting room seemed to pass by slower than any other place in the hospital. Neil had been checked out of work. His mind wasn’t able to focus when it reached out for Shaun’s touch.

They had called Doctor Glassman but he had yet to arrive. He was a few towns over at a medical conference but had assured them he was leaving and would rush over. Shaun was more important.

Neil and Claire were still waiting for news of Shaun. Even something small. Any news would be helpful, but it stayed quiet. Just as Neil was going to ask the nurse for information on Shaun for the seventh time since leaving, Dr. Lim walked up to the pair.

"How is he ?" Neil asked, desperate for anything.

"You were right. He had extreme hypothermia. His organs had already started to shut down. If you hadn’t had found him, we don’t think he would have survived much longer.”

Pain washed over Nail’s face. “But he’s going to be okay now, right?”

“We placed an oxygen mask on Shaun’s face to help keep him oxygenated. His hearts still pumping pretty slowly. We also have blankets on him to help raise his core temperature. We’re keeping a close eye, but he should be okay.”

Neil smiled as he released the air he had been holding onto, though it wasn’t enough. He would stay with Shaun all night and make sure he pulled through.

“There’s something else I should tell you, Neil. I need you to stay calm.”

Neil nodded.

“He also showed signs of extreme exhaustion. I don’t think he’s slept in days. And his blood work doesn’t seem very good either. His vitamins are all very low. I’m not sure if he’s been eating either. It’s likely why he collapsed," explained Dr. Lim.

"Can we see him now?" asked Neil. He was doing his best to stay calm, but he urgently needed to see Shaun. He needed to see him healthy, but he also needed to know how this had happened.

"You may, but he is still unconscious. Don’t expect much. His body needs time to adjust back to normal temperature. You can find him in room 533." She watched them walk away. Hopefully, everything would turn out.

Neil and Claire were grateful, but they were desperate to check on his condition.

Neil walked in first. His heart felt like is smashed as he saw the state of his boyfriend. His skin was pale, but it also bruised where Neil had touched him from malnutrition. His eyes looked dark and puffy from the exhaustion he had suffered.

The wires, IV’s, and oxygen mask made him look smaller than usual.

Clair took a seat in one of the waiting chairs. Neil couldn’t bear to be that far away from Shaun.

Instead, he took a seat next to Shaun on the bed, being extra careful to not jostle any of the medical equipment. He reached for his hand under the blankets and interlaced their fingers together.

The room was quiet as they waited for him to wake up.

"When you wake up, we need to have a very serious conversation, Shaun Murphy."


	6. Chapter 6

Shaun’s eyes began to flicker open, but immediately snapped shut from the blinding hospital lights. It took him a couple of seconds to readjust. When he opened them again, he noticed Neil and Claire sitting in the room. Claire was in a chair, but Neil leaned on the foot of his bed.

Neil sprang up when he realized Shaun was awake, rushing to his boyfriend. He grabbed Shaun’s hand to check his pulse and comfort him. He couldn’t help but smile as he felt Shaun’s skin beginning to return to normal temperature, but a deep layer of worry pained his chest.

“Shaun, I’m so glad you’re awake,” he whispered as he looked into Shaun’s deep blue eyes. Shaun was still tired and didn’t bother to look away, but he nodded his head a bit in reply. “How are you feeling?”

"I feel sore. What happened?" asked Shaun. He tried to sit up but struggled to make any movement. Neil was aware of this and put his hand behind Shaun’s back to help him sit.

"Claire and I found you passed out in the middle of the street,” he explained.

It was all too clear that Shaun was going to ask more questions, so Neil took his chance to ask what was on his mind. His tone was a bit more stern now. "Shaun, can you explain to us what happened? You seemed perfectly fine last shift when you were working and suddenly we find you passed out, suffering from malnutrition and extreme.”

"Hmmm, "Shaun hummed to himself. He was unsure whether he should be completely truthful. He was worried that Neil would become upset at him for agreeing to take another shift. He’d never seen Neil become angry, but something deep from his childhood made him fearful.

Neil could see the anxiety on Shaun’s face. He took a deep breath before asking again. "Shaun. I promise I won’t be upset with you, but I need to know what happened."

Neil knew he was lying a bit. He would be upset, but he would never be angry at Shaun. They needed to be able to trust each other if they were dating.

Shaun studied Neil’s face for a bit. He seemed calm enough.

"After I worked my first thirty six hour shift, Dr. Andrews asked me to work another thirty-six hours. I was heading home when Miss. Aoki asked me to go consult with the board member.” The words came out slow. Shaun was still exhausted. “She agreed in our favor,” he added at the end in an excited tone.

"Alright," said Neil in a tone that was less enthused. He had to work to keep his anger from Shaun. He didn’t want him to feel at fault for what happened, but he’d definitely be having strong words with Dr. Andrews as soon as Shaun was sound asleep.

He was about to ask another question, but Claire interrupted with her own. "Why didn't you grab something to eat or take a nap in the break room?"

“I tried, but there were a lot of emergencies that popped up and there were so little doctors available. I ate half an apple though,” Shaun told them, though he was well aware half an apple wasn’t enough for a man of his size.

"I don’t understand why you agreed to all that. Why didn’t you say something?" Neil squeezed Shaun’s hand tightly to reassure him.

"Dr. Andrews told me I would save more lives. And it was true. They needed my help," he replied slowly. Neil couldn’t help but smile. Shaun was so caring and kind. It was a shame people took advantage of him.

“You did help many people yesterday, but you also could have died. I need you to understand that you need to take care of yourself to so that you can keep taking care of others. Do you understand Shaun?” Neil asked.

"I understand," Shaun admitted, though a large yawn interrupted the last syllable.

Neil smiled and squeezed his hand. Shaun needed to rest.

"Why don't you rest a while, Shaun. When you feel better, I can take you home," he offered.

Shaun thought about protesting, but he knew it was no use. Neil had his boss face on.

"Okay," said Shaun in defeat. He cuddled back into the blankets before he closed his eyes and fell quickly back to sleep.

"I’ll see you when you wake up," Neil whispered as he placed a single kiss on Shaun’s forehead.

Neil waited long enough to be sure Shaun was fast asleep. Finally, he stood up and started to leave.

"Where are you going ?" asked Claire.

“Watch over Shaun for me,” he told her. “I’m going to have a strong word with Dr. Andrews.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slothbeans: This chapter was definitely a huge collab between Dpes and I. They did the first draft and I added a bit when I edited it. I hope you all enjoy. <3
> 
> Just a small warning, the R-slur is used in this chapter.

Neil stormed through the hospital halls. His heart was pounding with anger. Everyone around him recognized the look. Rarely did he get this angry, but they knew better than to get in his way as he stormed to Andrew’s office. 

He reached Dr. Andrew’s office and didn’t hesitate as he threw the door open and barged in without knocking. The door slammed closed behind him. Neil slammed his hands on the desk in front of him.

“I need to have a word with you,” demanded Neil. He was doing his best to remain professional, but his passion for Shaun was fueling every word. His look was furious and his eyebrows furrowed he was so upset.

“About what?” asked Dr. Andrews as he looked up from his laptop, a bit of anger boiling deep in his chest from Neil’s interruption. He wouldn’t be so easily intimidated by him.

"How about the fact at you manipulated Shaun into working two shifts? You knew he’d already worked thirty-six hours, yet you asked him to work even longer? You know that isn’t even legal. A patient could have been really hurt,” he threatened.

Dr. Andrews shrugged. “He could have taken a nap in the break room at any time, Neil. He said he was okay. He agreed to the extra shift. I didn’t force him or manipulate him.”

“And the fact that he collapsed on the street from being overworked? He nearly died.” Neil was becoming more upset every second. The conversation was going nowhere.

“Is he alright?” Dr. Andrews asked, a bit of worry on his face.

“We found him. No thanks to you,” Neil replied with venom in his voice. “Not that you probably even care. Your lucky he cares too much to even consider suing the hospital or your sorry ass.”

“Well, I’m sorry you feel that way Dr. Melendez, but I haven’t done anything wrong. We were understaffed and I needed someone to stay. I treat Shaun like any other resident here.” 

Dr. Andrews crossed his arms as he leaned back into his chair. It seemed like he was challenging Neil. The two men stared at each other for what felt like hours, eyes locked like two wolves about to fight for dominance, but neither gave in.

“I would have asked the same of any of my residents,” Andrews said, finally breaking the silence. He was in charge. Neil needed to respect him.

"That’s bullshit and you know it," shouted Neil. He was fuming at this point. He moved over to the room and jabbed a finger into Andrews' chest. He had to summon all his willpower to keep himself from becoming more physical. "You asked Shaun because you knew the others would have said no. You knew you could manipulate him." 

"He could have said no if he wanted to," he insisted. He stood still but could feel his anger beginning to resurface. He did what he had to do. 

"You took advantage of Shaun. You knew he’d do anything if you told him it would save more lives!" He shouted. He couldn’t believe how arrogant his boss was being.

"Still I ... " Dr. Andrews tried to speak, but Neil interrupted him. He wasn’t finished.

"I am finished arguing with you Andrews,” he said as he pulled his finger back and started to stomp out of the room. “But if you ever put Shaun in that position again, I will make your life a living hell."

“Is that a threat?” Andrews ask as he stood up from his desk. He was not pleased.

“It’s a promise,” Neil said as he continued to leave. He opened the door and was about to walk out, but Andrews grabbed the sleeve of his shirt and held him in place.

"You need to be careful Neil. I know you love that boy, but I’m the president of this hospital. I’ll do whatever I have to to keep it running smoothly. Even if that means sacrificing the health of my residents. Don’t lose your job over that retard." said Dr. Andrews with a smug look on his face. The last words were barely a whisper.

Neil couldn’t help but stand there in exasperation. He had been sure no one cared about Shaun’s disability anymore. Hearing such disgusting words from the president of the hospital filled him with rage that he had never before experienced.

The doctor pulled his hand out of Andrew’s and twisted to meet him. He grabbed Dr. Andrews collar as he pushed the man up against the wall. He spits the words through his teeth.

“If you ever say anything like that again, I’ll let everyone in this hospital know how you almost killed him, including Dr. Glassman. And the press. You will never work in the state of California as long as I live,” he threatened him.

There was the smallest flash of worry in Dr. Andrews eyes that he couldn’t hide. He had no doubt Neil would follow through.

"I will be going now." Neil let go of him and dusted himself off, taking extra care to look around and make sure no one had seen the confrontation. As he left the office door swing closed behind him, a small smirk grew on his face.

With that finished, Neil rushed back to Shaun’s room. He still felt anxious over Shaun’s condition and needed to see that he was okay. 

When he entered the room calmness flooded him to see Shaun still sleeping in the small hospital bed. The metal bed frame made him appear small and pail, but at least he was on his way to healing.

Claire stood up from her chair and nodded a greeting to him. “How did the talk with Dr. Andrews go?” she asked curiously.

Neil could still feel his heart beating rapidly from the confrontation. “Pretty good. He won’t be taking advantage of Shaun any longer,” he reported to her.

“That’s great,” Claire said with a smile. She knew Andrews could be a difficult listener. But Neil was very persistent as well.

Neil leaned over to place a kiss on Shaun’s forehead and took a seat next to him.

_ Everything’s going to be okay. _


	8. Chapter 8

It took Shaun four long hours before he woke up again. Neil had sat with him the entire time, worry deep in his eyes. He kept his eyes on the clock as the seconds ticked by. Part of him knew Shaun needed to rest so that he could heal, but everytime Neil closed his eyes Shaun’s frozen body came to his mind and his stomach whirled. 

When Shaun’s eyes finally fluttered open, he found himself surrounded by his friend Claire and loving partner. Overwhelming love rushed through him.

“How are you feeling?” Neil asked him as he watched the heart monitor speed to a normal rhythm. He did his best to keep his voice gentle and compassionate, but the nagging worry was obvious, even for Shaun.

“A little bit better,” Shaun replied. He stretched his arms out. His body was feeling a bit sore from lying in bed so long. He checked the clock and was somewhat surprised that it read five in the morning. “I should get up,” he told Neil.

Neil was a little hesitant, but he didn’t want Shaun to develop bed sores. He understood the important of movement even within hospital walls. He pushed down the rail on the side of the bed. “I guess it wouldn’t hurt to stretch a bit. Just stay close to me and take it slow.”

“My shift is starting soon. I need to be ready,” was his only reply.

This earned disapproving looks from Neil and Claire. There was no way Shaun was going to go back to work. Claire wouldn’t say anything, but Neil was too worried for his safety to let anything happen, even with how stubborn Shaun could be.

“I don’t think so,” Neil told him. There was no way that was happening, but he did his best to keep calm for him. Still, Neil’s body blocked the only exit from the bed giving him no choice.

Shaun thought to himself. He wasn’t feeling much better, but that was his job and he didn’t want to get in trouble. The routine was familiar to him. 

“You just collapsed. You need to rest for a few days.” Neil could see the gears move as Shaun thought it over. He wouldn’t give him the chance to resist.

“But I have to work my shift…”

“Your shifts have already been taken care of.”

“Shaun. Please listen to Dr. Melendez. He’s right,” said Claire. She had been so worried for him that she’d barely slept a wink since they’d found him. 

“But…” he started.

“No more buts Shaun. Besides, once you're well rested you’ll be better at your job. And then you can help more people. We can help more people… together.” Neil said with a loving smile. He was just too happy that he was safe - it was difficult to act like he wasn’t madly in love with him when he’d been so scared the day before.

Shaun didn’t get another chance to argue before Dr. Glassman rushed into the room.

“Shaun. Are you okay?” he asked panickly as he grabbed onto the side of Shaun’s bed. He was out of breath and more disheveled than usual. It was clear he’d rushed to the hospital suddenly.

“I collapsed but I’m better now. Neil found me,” he said with a smile.

“I’m glad your okay,” he told Shaun. He smiled at him a few seconds, but found his attention drawn to Shaun’s chart and pulled himself over to read it quickly. He shared a look with Neil from across the room that even made Claire nervous.

“Shaun, I’m just going to walk outside for a minute to talk with Dr. Melendez. Claire will keep an eye on you until I return,” he said gently as he nudged Neil outside. 

Neil knew he had no choice in the matter, so he quickly placed a kiss on Shaun’s forehead. “We’ll walk right after, okay? Stretch your legs out for a second and I’ll be right back.”

"Okay," said Shaun nodding his head and stretching his toes under the blanket.

"Just shout if need anything. We will just be right outside," said Neil one last time as he headed into the hallway. Claire stood half in the doorway listening into the conversation, but was sure to keep an eye on Shaun the whole time.

Once they were outside, Aaron’s face was lit with anger. He was usually a very calm person. It was clear that this wasn’t just his boss, but a protective parent he was dealing with. It was the most angry Neil had ever seen him and he needed to be careful. 

“What the hell happened to him?” he asked in an angry whisper. 

“He collapsed from a mixture of exhaustion and low blood pressure. He was frankly overworked. We were understaffed and he got over shifted,” he told him. 

Neil decided it was best to leave Andrews out of the conversation for now. He’d dealt with the matter himself and the man’s discrimination pumped through him. He didn’t want to become upset again so close to Shaun. 

Luckily, Dr. Glassman didn’t push the issue any further.

“I was always worried something like this would happen again. He pushed it too far in medical school once or twice, but I was always there to take care of him.” Aaron sighed. Part of him blamed himself for not being there, but he knew Shaun insisted on taking care of himself. He was so stubborn.

“If it’s okay, I think I’m going to take Shaun to my place for a day or two. That way I can keep an eye on him. What do you think?” Neil whispered to him.

“If you can get Shaun to agree, I think that’s a good plan. Make sure he that he gets some rest.”

They entered the room together. Shaun was sipping at a glass of water in boredom.

“Can I go home now?” he asked innocently.

“You should be able to go home soon Shaun,” said Neil as he leaned onto the bed. 

“I want to go home now,” he muttered. It was his safety net. The hospital was strange and unfamiliar as a patient. And way too noisy when he was tired.

“I was thinking maybe you could come stay at my place for a few days. That way I won’t be worried about you the whole time. It would be a big favor to me?” Neil asked him.

“All of my stuff is at home,” he said in reply.

“We can stop by your place to get your pyjamas. I don’t mind driving you,” he offered again.

The room was quiet as Shaun thought it over. Finally, he nodded in reply. 

"Can I go now?" he asked hopefully.

"Not until Dr. Lim clears you," Neil said in reply. 

"But .. " started Shaun but was he was quickly interrupted.

“You know hospital policy Shaun. Neither myself or Neil can clear you. We’re too close to you,” Dr. Glassman told him in a stern voice, though his eyes were full of love for the boy.

"Fine. Can I get up now?" he asked Neil again. 

Neil nodded as he helped Shaun to move out of the bed. He held him close as they took a few steps to make sure Shaun was doing alright.

“I’ll go get Dr. Lim," said Claire as she left the room. 

 


	9. Chapter 9

Shaun and Neil walked a couple laps around the hallways outside his room together. It was difficult, he had to lean on Neil the whole time for aid, but Neil would be there as much as Shaun needed him. 

“Okay. I think I’ve had enough movement for now,” he whispered when he could feel himself beginning to grow dizzy once more. Neil didn’t question him. He just worked to guide the younger man back to his room.

“How are you feeling?” he asked once Shaun was almost back in his room.

“I feel alright,” he replied. He was started to feel a little less sore with his legs stretched, but he still had a bit of work left until he would be at full strength once more.

Shaun was only safe on the bed for a few seconds before his friends returned. Claire smiled as she saw him. Dr. Lim was only a moment behind his fellow resident.

“Good to see you moving again Shaun. Let's get you examined. I’m sure you’d like to go home soon,” she said with a smile. Dr. Lim was overjoyed to see him feeling much better, but she did her best to remain professional.

“Yes please,” replied Shaun as he nodded to her.

Dr. Lim spent the next twenty minutes examining Shaun. (Shaun knew an exam took seven minutes, but Dr. Lim was being extra thorough that day.)

“Looks like your recovered enough to go home. Dr. Glassman will be happy to hear that. But you need to take a week off to rest and eat properly, we don’t want anything like that happening again. I’m sure Neil will make sure of it,” she said with a smirk.

Shaun frowned. “But I don’t want to take a whole week off,” he complained to her. Missing one day of work was bad enough, but an entire week would drive him crazy.

“Look at the bright side. You get to spend a whole week with Neil.”

Shaun blushed, but they knew how stubborn the boy could be. “I do like Neil, but I still don’t need a whole week off,” he argued.

Shaun felt Neil’s fingers gently twine into his own. When he looked up, Neil was looking into his eyes. “Shaun please. I can’t ever see anything like that happen to you again. I thought I’d lost you. Please just rest. Let your body heal. For me?” he asked in the gentlest voice possible.

“Fine,” he finally replied. He couldn’t disappoint Neil anymore than he already had, though he wasn’t happy about the whole week off situation.

“Good. I’m going to go sign the discharge forms. Why don’t you get everything ready to go so that you can leave as soon as possible?” 

As Dr. Lim exited Shaun started to push himself out of the bed to pack his few belongings into his work backpack. Neil was hesitant and kept himself closeby to keep him from overworking himself.

“Crap. I forgot to get you clean clothes to wear home,” Neil told him. Poor Shaun was still in the hospital scrubs he’d passed out in yesterday. He’d been so worried for Shaun that he’d overlooked them.

“It is okay. I keep some spare clothes in my locker just in case of emergency,” he told him as he wobbled towards the door, using the edge of the bed to keep himself steady.

“Please sit down,” he told Shaun as he tried to help him back towards the bed. “I can grab them for you. Just rest.”

“I can get them for you. That way you can keep an eye on him,” said Claire. She laughed as she left the room to get his spare set of clothes.

They were only alone for a few minutes. Neil stayed close to Shaun the whole time.

When Claire returned she was holding a pile neatly folded laundry including a light blue shirt and trousers. She handed them over to Shaun.

“Thank you,” he said as he put them on his lap. He then continued to stare oddly at her.

“What?” she finally asked confused.

“I need to change,” he told her, blush dancing lightly on his cheeks.

“Oh,” she said as she turned to leave the room. “I will be right outside.”

It only took Shaun a minute or two to change. Neil watched from the corner of his eye the whole time, just incase Shaun lost his balance.

“Looking handsome as always,” he said after with a smirk. Unable to help himself, he quickly gave Shaun a quick peck on the lips.

“Enough of the romance in there. I have your forms. Do you want to go home or not?” Dr. Lim said as she walked in chuckling.

“We all know you love seeing stuff like that,” he joked back. He’d caught her watching as many chick flicks as she walked nerdy movies in college. It was her little secret.

“Whatever,” she replied as she rolled her eyes. Her tone was still playful as she handed the forms over to Shaun to sign.

“Thank you,” said Shaun as he signed his name and handed the forms back. He stood up from the bed ready to make the trek back to Neil’s car. 

“You’re all ready to go,” she said gently patting him on the shoulder. 

Neil picked up his backpack and threw it over his shoulder. He then let Shaun lean on his shoulder as he led him out of the hospital with the staff watching.

“Let's go home Shaun,” he said in a soothing voice.

Dr. Lim whispered as Neil walked by. It was so quiet that only Neil could hear it. “Please take care of him,” she said.

“I will,” Neil promised back.

He would never let anything like this happen to Shaun again. 


End file.
